Mil mentiras no me alejaran de ti: Severus y Hermione
by Jessie'Snape
Summary: Summary:[Song-fic]De la escritora de "ni contigo ni sin ti" llega Mil mentiras no me alejaran de ti: Severus y Hermione... Tras una traicion y mil mentiras tendran que descubrir la verdad y saber si su amor vale la pena continuar... ¿quieren saber que pasara? ya saben como averiguarlo, "BIENVENIDOS"
1. Chapter 1- Estoy aqui

Hola bueno estoy de regreso se preguntara ¿tan rápido? Pues si, espero les guste esta historia, un Sevmione por lo natural hare más de esta pareja ya que me encantan juntos, bueno este fic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción de Shakira y veía la tele, me vino esa idea a la cabeza, así que espero que les guste, es un song- fic, eso quiere decir que no tendrá muchos caps., pero depende de mi inspiración espero les guste...

ESPERO COMENTS…

Gracias por leerlo

La canción se llama "ESTOY AQUÍ"

Atte. Jessie Snape

….

Ya sé que no vendrás  
todo lo que fue  
el tiempo lo dejó atrás

Sé que no regresaras  
lo que nos pasó  
no repetirá jamás

Mil años no me alcanzaran  
para borrarte y olvidar

Hace 6 meses que lo perdió, hace 6 meses que lo traiciono

Hermione se había separado de Severus por una infidelidad de su parte con Ronald, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, solo recuerda que Harry y Neville habían propuesto ir a celebrar sus cumpleaños a un bar y había invitado a Luna, a Ginny que estaba con Harry, era su novia y pronto se casarían, a Ronald, a Draco que era su amigo antes de que terminara la guerra, ya que se unió a ellos para vencer a lord Voldemort, y a Hermione por supuesto, solo recordaba que había bebido mucho y nada más, y sus recuerdos venían hasta después, en el momento en que Severus los encontró.

FLASH BACK

Llego Severus a la casa y abrió con sus llaves

-Hermione ya llegue…-nadie contesto

-¿Hermione?- dijo Severus

De repente vio un saco gris en su sillón y los zapatos de Hermione y sus llaves era obvio que estaba ahí, pero su pregunta era, ¿ese saco de quién es?, así que subió las escaleras lentamente, no escuchaba nada, así que le entro un cierto temor y subió corriendo el resto de los escalones y abrió la puerta de su recamara y se encontró con la peor escena que sus ojos pudieron haber visto.

RONALD WEASLY ESTABA METIDO EN LA CAMA CON HERMIONE, Y ELLA RECOSTADA EN SU PECHO DURMIENDO, Y DESNUDA, AL IGUAL QUE WEASLEY EN SU CAMA…

Se le hizo un nudo el corazón…

-HERMIONE GRANGER ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?- grito Severus lleno de furia

Hermione dio un brinco, se despertó de inmediato, al igual que Ronald, su cara de Hermione fue de asombro, al ver que estaba desnuda, en la cama y con RONALD WEASLEY y para mayor asombro Severus parado en la puerta gritándole…

-Severus yo… no es lo que parece- dijo Hermione tapándose con las sabanas, no sabía que decir

-No claro que no es lo que parece, todo el amor que decías tenerme fue una vil mentira

-Severus por favor déjame explicarte, no sé qué paso

-No hay nada que explicar, ¿y no sabes que paso? pero si todo está más claro que nunca, quédate con el estúpido este, olvídate de mí, bueno digo si almenas alguna vez me quisiste, pero no creo por la escena que estoy viendo, jamás te importe, quien sabe desde cuando me estas engañando- dijo lleno de dolor y furia

-¡SEVERUS YO TE AMO…! Jamás te he engañado, y no vuelvas a decir que no me importas, si tú eres mi vida por favor déjame explicarte…- Hermione le decía llorando y desesperada, no sabía que hacer

-¿Explicarme qué?, que me engañaste con este estúpido, no discúlpame, pero no, nunca creí que me hicieras esto, te entregue todo de mí, y yo todavía de estúpido venia dispuesto a... olvídalo no tiene caso, que imbécil fui pero gracias por abrirme los ojos, agarro mis cosas y me largo, que te aproveche este estúpido, yo me largo de aquí Hermione - dijo Severus y se salió de la habitación directo al vestidor por su ropa y una maleta

Hermione se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y alcanzo a Severus, Ronald solo veía la escena con cara de inocente pero dentro de él sonreía y decía en su mente "lo logre ,si no estás conmigo no estarás con él, ni con nadie más Hermione"

-Severus por favor hablemos mira yo…- dijo Hermione pero Severus no la dejo terminar

-¡CALLATE NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!-grito Severus mientras guardaba sus cosas en la maleta de modo muggle, todo revuelto y hecho bolas lo que quería era largarse de ahí.

-¡Severus yo te amo!-decía Hermione llorando y tratando de acercarse a el

-¡NO SEAS MENTIROSA, DICES AMARME Y TE METISTE CON EL ESTUPIDO DE RONALD, YO CREIA EN TI CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS, TE CONFIABA MI VIDA, QUERIA ESTAR TODA MI VIDA CONTIGO!- de un momento a otro se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas a Severus, pero no lloro, no ,no le daría el gusto de verlo llorar él era SEVERUS SNAPE y no lloraría- PERO ME EQUIVOQUE NO ERES LA MUJER QUE YO PENSE, NO ME BUSQUES HERMIONE VETE CON WEASLEY QUE TE ESTA ESPERANDO EN NUESTRA CAMA, PERDON TU CAMA, QUE TE DISFRUTE RONALD, ¡YO ME LARGO!

Severus aventó a Hermione hacia un lado ya que impedía la entrada y salió con la maleta, y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, Hermione salió atrás de él y le agarró del brazo pero él se soltó y saco de su pantalón las llaves y se las aventó al suelo

-AHÍ TE DEJO TUS LLAVES PARA QUE SE LAS DES A RONALD, ¿VALE? HASTA NUNCA HERMIONE

Y salió por la puerta azotándola…

Hermione corrió a la habitación

Y ahí estaba Ronald ya vestido a punto de irse

-¿A DONDE VAS? TU Y YO VAMOS A HABLAR ¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?

-Hermione que no lo recuerdas, estábamos en el bar y me dijiste que te acompañara a tu casa que porque te sentías mal, así que te despediste de todos, y te traje hasta acá llegamos y me quite el saco y tú los zapatos y me dijiste que si te podía ayudar a subir hasta la recamara, te ayude, y cuando estábamos en tu cuarto me empezaste a besar y me dijiste que me amabas, y me dijiste que te hiciera mía, y yo te dije que no pero tu empezaste todo, fue así como empezamos a bueno tu sabes y hasta que nos encontró Snape- decía Ronald con cara de inocente…

Hermione se quedó sorprendida, no recordaba nada, no podía ser cierto ella no puedo hacer eso, pero estaba claro todo, ella se había acostado con Ronald y no había vuelta atrás, así que le pidió que se fuera, Ronald accedió, y salió por la puerta, Hermione se quedó sola llorando en su habitación, lo había perdido, había perdido al amor de su vida, a Severus Snape

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Aun no lo olvidaba, no creía lo que paso, no olvidaba cómo lo traiciono, estaba desecha, extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos, sus brazos, lo extrañaba todo de él, hace más de 6 meses que no lo veía, quería estar con el decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, o al menos quería verlo de lejos.

Y ahora estoy aquí  
queriendo convertir  
los campos en ciudad  
mezclando cielo con el mar  
sé que te dejé escapar  
sé que te perdí  
nada podrá ser igual  
mil años pueden alcanzar  
para que puedas perdonar

Hermione estaba en su casa estaba muy deprimida se estaba volviendo loca, lo extrañaba, veía los recuerdos en el pensadero, las fotos que se habían tomado en la torre ifel, en todos los lugares que habían ido juntos, un año juntos había estado, había sido el mejor año de su vida, ella había escrito una que otra carta pero, no se atrevía a enviársela, ya que no tenía cara para hablarle, pero es que lo extrañaba como nunca, se había ido con el su corazón, su ser y su alma, ella siempre lo amaría.

Estoy aquí queriéndote,  
ahogándome  
entre fotos y cuadernos  
entre cosas y recuerdos  
que no puedo comprender  
estoy enloqueciéndome  
cambiándome un pie por la  
cara mía  
esta noche por el día  
y nada le puedo yo hacer

Empezó a llorar acordándose de él, en las fotos caían lágrimas de la castaña, cuando alguien toco la puerta interrumpiéndola, abrió la puerta y era Harry, venia algo preocupado y nervioso.

-hola Harry que tal ¿qué tienes? ¿Paso algo Harry?- dijo Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas

-Hola Hermione, oye que flaca estas Herms

-Pues ya vez Harry ¿qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

-¿puedo pasar Herms?

-Si claro pasa Harry, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal vas con Ginny?

-muy bien gracias, ya a unos cuantos meses de la boda

-que bien me da gusto ¿entonces que tienes?

-vengo hablar contigo, yo no puedo seguir callándome esto-dijo Harry muy nervioso

Hace 3 meses que Ronald la cortejaba, pero no, ella no quería nada con él, ella solo quería que Severus regresara, que todo fuera como antes

-¿qué pasa Harry?

-¡dime que no está Ronald por favor!

-No, no está, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Qué pasa?

-Hermione es sobre lo que paso esa noche cuando Severus te encontró con Ronald

Hermione se quedó sorprendida

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-dijo sorprendida imaginando lo que era, pero no Ronald no era así pensó Hermione

-Hermione sé que Ronald es mi amigo, es como mi hermano y lo quiero mucho, pero tú también y tú no tienes la culpa ni el profesor Snape, Ronald es el que está mal

-Harry ¿qué intentas decirme?-dijo Hermione empezando a enojarse

-Hermione no pasó nada esa noche, Hermione tú no te acostaste con Ronald, no pasó nada

Las cartas que escribí nunca las envié  
no querrás saber de mí  
no puedo entender  
lo tonta que fui

-¿QUE...QUE ESTAS DICIENDO COMO QUE NO PASO NADA? SI YO ESTA…- pero Harry no la dejo continuar

-No Hermione, no pasó nada, Ronald solo te desnudo en tu cuarto para que Severus pensara que había pasado algo, que te iba a hacer suya, pero que llego Severus, lo supo por que abrieron la puerta así que solo se acostó en tu cama y como tu habías caído dormida por la borrachera que te pusiste y ya te había desnudado se aprovechó pero no pasó nada, y le hizo creer a Severus que se habían acostado y así alejarlo de ti, para poder empezar algo contigo, pero no pasó nada, tu nunca le fuiste infiel al profesor Snape, solo tomaste demasiado y Ronald aprovecho, pero no pasó nada

-¿Pero cómo lo sabes Harry? no es posible

-Ronald me lo dijo Hermione-dijo Harry, Hermione no sabía qué hacer, estaba llena de furia contra Ronald, todo había sido una trampa de amigo, bueno Ron, él no era su amigo después de lo que hizo, y ella que pensó que era su amigo pero que ingenua había sido, pero se las pagaría cuando llegara Ronald, se arrepentiría de lo que hizo por su culpa perdió al hombre de su vida, y para mala suerte de Ronald, el toco el timbre de la casa de la castaña

-Hola Herms como has esta….- no lo dejo terminar

-ZAZ!- le soltó una cachetada que lo tiro

-Qué te pasa Hermione porque me…- pero se calló al ver que Harry estaba detrás de ella-¿Qué haces aquí Harry?

-Vine a hacer lo que hace tiempo debí de hacer, contarle toda la verdad a Hermione

Ronald quedo impresionado, no sabía que decir.

-No sé de qué me hablas Harry

-BASTA DE FINGIR RONALD POR TU CULPA LO PERDI, POR TU CULPA PERDI A SEVERUS

-¿Pero de que me hablas Hermione? Tú fuiste la que quiso acostarse conmigo

-Mejor cállate Ronald no mientas mas

-Basta de mentiras ron, basta por favor-dijo Harry

-Está bien, si lo hice pero lo hice porque él no te merece- dijo ron parándose

-ZAZ!- le dio otra cachetada Hermione a ron pero esta vez solo volteándolo

-Cállate como te atreves a decir que él no me merece, eres un idiota

-Está bien, pero te digo algo me alegro de que ya no estés con él, no sabes cuánto me alegro, ojala y nunca te perdone, nunca seas feliz, esto es por haberme roto el corazón, yo te amaba, pero ya vi que alguien como tú no vale la pena ,hasta nunca maldita sangre su….

Esta vez Harry fue el actuó, le soltó puñetazo

-NO SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE ASI A HERMIONE ESTUPIDO, DESPUES DE LO QUE LE HICISTE, NO LA VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI Y MENOS EN MI PRESENCIA  
Ronald quedo igual de sorprendido que Hermione, este estaba tirado, callo de sentón.

-Ronald cómo pudiste hacerme esto, eras mi amigo, yo pensaba en darte una oportunidad, pero cómo pudiste, me quitaste mi felicidad y ahora no la recuperare, porque Severus lo vio con sus propios ojos- le dijo llorando- y dices que me amas, eso no es amor Ronald no lo es

Ron no supo que hacer así que se paró y se encamino a la salida pero antes volteo y le dijo- si tu no eras para mi Hermione no lo ibas a ser para nadie, si yo no soy feliz tu no lo serás- dijo enojado y se fue, Harry solo abrazo a Hermione.

-Herms lo siento

-No Harry, ya paso no fue tu culpa, él es el que está mal

-Vale, Hermione te dejo creo que tienes que descansar después de todo esto

-si Harry, gracias

-Herms ya cuídate por favor

-tratare

-está bien, cualquier cosa avísanos

-si Harry gracias

-adiós Herms

Y se fue, Hermione entro a su a casa y se sentó, medito un momento lo que acababa de pasar, y volvió a empezar a llorar, volteo a donde estaba el álbum vio las fotos de Severus con ella, y pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez la perdonaría si le decía lo que realmente paso, iría a buscarlo, si hablara con él, tal vez si se lo explicara todo, las cosas serían como antes

Así que se subió a dar un baño y a arreglarse un poco, después de una hora, salió directo a la casa de Severus, en la calle de hilandera

Es cuestión de tiempo y fe  
mil años con otros mil más  
son suficientes para amar

Llego y toco, vio como aparecía una mujer muy guapa abriéndole la puerta

-Buenas tardes, dígame a quien busca

Hermione le entraron los celos al pensar que Severus tal vez ya la había olvidado

-Buenas tardes busco a Severus Snape, vengo a hablar con él, ¿esta?

-Am Sev no está, salió pero ¿quiere que le diga algo?

-no, disculpe quien es usted

- yo soy Melissa, la novia de Severus- dijo con una sonrisa

Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pensó que rápido la había cambiado

-Muchas gracias, hasta luego

-¿señorita está bien? ¿Enserio no quiere que le diga nada? ¿No quiere pasar y esperarlo? no va a tardar

- estoy bien y no quiero y no le diga nada, adiós

Estoy aquí queriéndote,  
ahogándome  
entre fotos y cuadernos  
entre cosas y recuerdos  
que no puedo comprender  
estoy enloqueciéndome  
cambiándome un pie por la  
cara mía  
esta noche por el día  
y nada le puedo yo hacer

Lo había perdido, y todo por culpa de Ronald…

Así que decidió mejor irse y no volver, Severus ya era feliz y la había olvidado y mejor desapareció.

Hermione había llegado a su casa, corrió a su cuarto, y se echó a llorar en su cama, ya la había cambiado, ya no podía hacer nada, su destino estaba claro, estar sin él, se volvería loca, nunca lo olvidaría y solo por una estupidez de una noche, a Ronald le basto una noche para arruinarle la vida, y ella por no medirse y controlarse con la bebida, todo por una noche de copas…. lo había perdido

HABIA PERIDO AL AMOR DE SU VIDA.

Estoy aquí queriéndote,  
ahogándome  
entre fotos y cuadernos  
entre cosas y recuerdos  
que no puedo comprender  
estoy enloqueciéndome  
cambiándome un pie por la  
cara mía  
esta noche por el día  
y nada le puedo yo hacer

…..

REVIEW? ¡ESPERO QUE SI! HASTA PRONTO… espero subir hoy el otro cap.


	2. Chapter 2- Se te olvido

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE SONG FIC, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y NORMALMENTE CONTESTO POR INBOX, ESPERO ME LLEGUEN MAS DE SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME Y PUES A LEER…**_

_**Y YA SABEN TODO EL DISCURSO DISCLAIMER, ESTO NO ES MIO, SOLO LA TRAMA, BLAH BLAH BLAH, SOLO LO HAGO POR DIVERSION Y ENTRETENIMIENTO, BLAH BLAH BLAH.**_

_**Y PUES A LEER…**_

_**ATTE.:Jessie'Snape**_

…_**..**_

_**Recuerdo el amor que hasta ayer me jurabas;  
las noches de idilio en que todo lo dabas.  
La luna que fue fiel testigo, de lo que existió.**_

Severus estaba desecho, cuando salió de la casa de Hermione se fue directo con Albus al castillo, y ahí le conto todo, pidiéndole que lo dejara quedarse ahí, ya que no quería estar en el mundo muggle porque eso implicaba encontrársela

Albus se quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar el relato, era imposible lo que Severus le contaba, Hermione lo amaba, bueno eso parecía, era sorprendente lo que Severus le había dicho, así que cedió y lo dejo quedarse.

Minerva que escucho todo, lo abrazo pero él no respondió al abrazo, cuando acabo el abrazo dijo-BUENAS NOCHES- y salió rumbo a las mazmorras a ocupar su antigua habitación.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director…

-Pobre Severus, ¿y qué crees minerva…?

-¿Qué pasa Albus, puede haber algo peor?

-Sí, mañana le iba a pedir matrimonio- dijo Albus

-¡Dios mío…! Pero como puede ser posible Hermione está muy mal, Severus le entrego todo y lo sabemos tu y yo más que nadie, jamás lo había visto así, cómo le pudo haber hecho esto…- dijo minerva

-No lo sé, pero aquí hay algo que no me cuadra, Hermione, por lo que me dijo Severus según no se acordaba de nada, y lo peor es que Severus realmente el ama, incluso creo minerva que ama a la castaña más que quiso a Lily-minerva solo suspiro y movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

Mientras tanto Severus entro a su habitación y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, recordó lo que hace un momento sus ojos vieron y empezó a aventar todo lo que encontró a su paso, sin poderlo aguantar se echó a llorar de coraje.

_**Palabras del alma, que el tiempo desgasta;**_

_**Promesas de amor que en la brisa se apagan;  
caricias de miel que las olas, el mar se llevó.**_

-MALDITA SEA, ¿PORQUE TUVE QUE ENAMORARME DE TI? , ¿POR QUE TENIAS QUE LASTIMARME?, MALDITA SEA GRANGER, ¿POR QUE ME ENAMORASTE SI ME HIBAS A LASTIMAR?-Severus amaba a Hermione como nunca había amado a nadie y le dolía en el ama lo que había pasado.-TE ODIO HERMIONE GRANGER, TE ODIO CON TODO MI SER….-dijo aventando aún más cosas, todo lo que encontraba a su paso

Severus se acordaba de las noches que habían pasado juntos, de cuando habían dormido juntos.

_**Se te olvidó,  
cuando decías que te hiciera eternamente mía;  
y te entregabas hasta el fin**_

_**¡Para beber del agua pura de mi amor...!**_

Las veces que Hermione le decía que la hiciera suya, cuando le decía que lo amaba, venían los recuerdos de cuando hacían el amor, de cuando recorría a la castaña entre besos y caricias, cuando el caía rendido ante ella.

-¡TODO ERA MENTIRA!- grito Severus, entonces vio una botella de whisky y fue por ella y fue al sillón, la empezó a beber hasta que se terminó, se quedó tirado en el sillón muy borracho.

-todo era mentira, todo era mentira, todo era…..- dijo Severus mientras caía dormido y así se quedó borracho y dolido por la traición de Hermione...

2 MESES DESPUES

Desde entonces solo se dedicaba a beber, Dumbledore le había dicho que estaba mal, que debía dejar de tomar pero él no le hacía caso, a él no le importaba ya nada, de hecho se había vuelto peor que antes, ni si quiera saludaba, algunas veces ni iba a desayunar.

Severus ya no sabía qué hacer para olvidarse de la castaña, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero ya no quería sufrir, quería arrancársela del corazón, la veía en sus sueños, en reflejos, en todos lados, un día se cansó y decidió salir, se fue a un bar, quería despejarse, no salía del castillo para nada, y ahí todo cambio, una mujer se le acerco, y le hizo la plática, era una mujer muy guapa.

-Hola- dijo la chica, pero él no le contesto-Perdona, es que te veo solo y te vez muy mal, a mí no me gusta ver sufrir a la gente

-No te metas y déjame en paz, lárgate, y a ti que te importa si la gente sufre o no-dijo en un tono muy grosero, que era común en el antes de enamorarse de Hermione, usaba el mismo tono que usaba cuando enseñaba en Hogwarts hace unos años, de hecho uno peor. Pero la chica no obedeció y se sentó a un lado de él.

-Hola me llamo Melissa-dijo ella con una sonrisa. Severus la volteo a ver

-¿Que parte de lárgate no entendiste?-dijo enojado, la chica se había sentado alado de el sin importarle lo grosero que él era.

-Vamos solo quiero platicar contigo-dijo con una sonrisa torcida la guapa mujer.

-Me llamo Severus Snape, ya lárgate- dijo Severus fastidiado

-Mucho gusto Severus, ¿dime que te pasa?, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-la mujer no se alejaba de ahí, y Severus se enojo

-No, no puedes, no confió en mujeres, y que parte de lárgate no entendiste, resulta que no me conoces y me quieres ayudar, no te creo, lárgate y déjame solo-dijo lo más arrogante que pudo, el no entendía como esa mujer seguía ahí después de lo grosero que fue.

-Wow no, no me voy a ir, necesitas a alguien, ¿y las mujeres que te hemos hecho?

-Son lo peor del mundo, nada más sirven para lastimar, y no necesito a nadie, vete….- dijo diciendo lo último en un tono algo tenebroso, más bien en un todo muy amenazador

-No, no haber espera, no todas somos así, pues ¿Qué te hicieron para que nos odies?

-Que necia eres, no te voy a decir nada- dijo Severus exasperado

-Vamos cuéntame, necesitas desahogarte-dijo la chica poniendo la mano en el hombro de Snape, él se hartó y le contesto

-me engañaron, se acostó con otro, con su amigo en mi cama-dijo secamente

-Pues que idiota la que te engaño, que forma es esa de tratar a un hombre como tú, yo no te engañaría aunque aparentas ser un enojón, mal humorado, yo sé que no lo eres y aparentas eso para que no te lastimen, a mí me ha pasado, e incluso yo lo he hecho y aun así me lastimaron, creo que tenemos algo en común no crees, no creo que sirva de nada mentir, ¿no crees?, somos humanos y por tal causa sentimos, no somos de piedra Severus, está bien sufrir significa que no estás loco, quien no sufre no tiene sentimientos, quien no tiene sentimientos está loco, yo sé que no está padre sufrir pero significa que eres un hombre que vale la pena- dijo Melissa apretando el hombro de este.

El hombre se quedó sorprendido, como es que ella podía ver eso

-Sí, eso creo, bueno me voy, no me gusta charlar-se paró y emprendió camino hacia la salida

-¡No espera!-Severus se paró en seco-¿nos volveremos a ver?-le pregunto Melissa

-No creo- dijo demasiado seco y siguió camino

-Por favor-Severus volteo lentamente hasta quedar de frente con ella-quiero volverte a ver Severus ¿sí?-dijo con una sonrisa agarrando la mano de Snape, Severus quedo muy sorprendido pero no lo demostró

-Está bien-dijo resignado

-Qué te parece mañana a las 6 en esta mesa

-Sí, ok, está bien

-Adiós- dijo y lo soltó, él no le respondió y cuando se iba a ir Severus no supo cómo paso, pero la guapa chica le planto un beso en la boca, después le sonrió, el no hizo gesto de nada y se fue.

Al otro día se vieron, al principio Severus pensó en no hacerlo pero ante todo él era un caballero, después de esa vez se siguieron frecuentando, hasta que empezaron una relación.

_**Se te olvidó **_

_**Cuando me diste en cada beso entero el corazón;  
se te olvidó, que me querías,**_

_**Y me decías que serías solo para mí,**_

_**Enamorada y ahora ya no estás.**_

Severus paso con ella buenos ratos, a pesar de que no habían tenido relaciones, solo eran besos y ya, la quería de una forma extraña, pensó que tal vez con ella podría olvidar a la castaña, pero no ,no podía, la seguía amando, y se dio cuenta cuando intento acostarse con Melissa, pero se arrepintió, Melissa lo entendió, aparte de que ella también se sentía un poco extraña, pero Severus a pesar de todo había decidido darse una oportunidad con ella, él había sido totalmente sincero con ella y le había contado su historia para que no pensara mal de él, ella lo había entendido, le había dicho que no importaba, que solo quería que se dieran una oportunidad, pero que si el decidía perdonar a Hermione, ella se haría a un lado para que fueran felices, Severus se lo agradeció y se dio una oportunidad con ella.

Ya habían pasado 4 meses de que estaba con Melissa, la chica era muy linda con él, pero el ya no quería entregar su corazón, aparte de que no podía, porque su corazón se lo había llevado Hermione, así no quisiera, ella seguía estando dentro de él, en su piel, en su pensamiento, en todos lados, no la olvidaría

_**Recuerdo el deseo que había en tu mirada,**_

_**Soñabas conmigo entre sábanas blancas;**_

_**Contabas las horas por verme si no estaba, yo.**_

Venia de regreso de Hogwarts, el estar en ese tren hizo que recordara cada momento con ella, recordaba cuando le mandaba lechuzas diciéndole que lo extrañaba, que lo necesitaba, que no aguantaba, y que esperaba ansiosa para verlo y cada que vez que llegaba a verla, hacían el amor como nunca, se besaban, se acariciaban como si la vida se les fuera en eso, como si fuera la última vez que se vieran, derrochaban amor cuando estaban juntos, muchos decían que eran la pareja perfecta, eran la envidia, ellos dos eran el uno para el otro.

_**Hay anhelos sinceros que un día se fueron,**_

_**Tristezas que llevo, y que hoy me desgarran;**_

_**Pesares atados a un tiempo, que no volverá.**_

Pero todo eso se acabó, se había acabado con la traición de Hermione, esas palabras de amor que según ella sentía, las que según decía de corazón eran mentira, todas sus palabras eran mentira, muchos le decían que la perdonara, que ella si lo que quería, un día platicando con Albus en una de sus charlas que tenía con el director había sacado todo lo que hace tiempo necesitaba sacar.

**FLASH BACK**

-Hijo por favor, ella te ama, lo sé, minerva y yo hemos platicado

-No mientas Dumbledore, ella no me hubiera hecho lo que me hizo si me amara

-Pero tú la amas hijo

-Lamentablemente si, y con toda mi alma incluso más que a Lily

-Vez hijo habla con ella, tal vez esta arrepentida, recuerda que EL QUE AMA PERDONA

-si Albus pero EL QUE AMA NO TRAICIONA

Albus con esto se quedó callado no supo que decir y mejor lo abrazo, Severus esta vez respondió al abrazo, se le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Basta no vale la pena-se separó del director y se limpió las pequeñas gotas saladas que habían salido de sus ojos oscuros, no valía la pena llorar por ella, lo había traicionado de la manera más cruel, acostándose con otro, EN SU CAMA, como era posible.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_**Se te olvidó,**_

_**Cuando decías que te hiciera eternamente mía;**_

_**Y te entregabas hasta el fin,**_

_**¡Para beber del agua pura de mi amor...!**_

Muchas personas le habían dicho que la veían mal, Molly se lo dijo pero él no quiso escuchar, ya de tantas personas que se lo decían por un momento pensó en perdonarla, pero no, eso era demostrar que él era débil y ella le volvería a ser infiel y no ya no le daría oportunidad de humillarlo.

Llego a la estación y bajo del tren, en el camino para su casa a punto de llegar vio a una joven muy parecida a Hermione, pero más delgada, su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que era ella, pero no, en la última vez que la vio, la vio con Ronald de la mano caminando en un parque, y su cabeza le dijo que aquella chica no era ella, no podía ser ella, así que siguió hacia su casa.

-Hola Melissa ya llegue- abrió la puerta Severus

-Hola Sev ¿cómo estás?- lo recibió con un beso

-Bien ¿y tú?-dijo con una sonrisa torcida sosteniéndola de la cintura

- bien, oye Sev te vinieron a buscar-dijo abrazándolo por el cuello

-así y ¿quién?-dijo Severus mientras aventaba con un pie la puerta para cerrarla

-no me dijo su nombre pero era una castaña de ojos cafés, muy bonita, pero se veía demacrada la chica

Severus recordó la chica que vio, entonces si era Hermione, era ella, era su castaña, corrección era la castaña se dijo así mismo.

-Ah y ¿qué le dijiste?

-nada, me pregunto que si estabas y le dije que no, después me pregunto que quien era y pues le dije que tu novia

-¿y qué hizo?- dijo Severus algo curioso separándose de Melissa

-pues nada, pero vi cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas no lo pudo ocultar, aparte de que había tristeza en sus ojos-Severus se quedó muy pensativo-¿Que pasa Sev? ¿Sabes quién era verdad?-el solo asintió

-Ella era la chica de la que te conté, Hermione Granger

Se quedó sorprendida la chica

-Lo siento Severus que tal si te venía a pedir perdón y yo la regué- dijo con cara "que pena"

-No, no te preocupes, ella tuvo la culpa de nuestra separación-dijo sentándose en el sofá de su casa

-sí, algo, pero venía a hablar contigo

- Pues que mal yo no quiero hablar con ella

-Severus no seas tan testarudo, deberías hablar con ella que tal si te pide perdón

-Pues yo no quiero su perdón, que se vaya al infierno

-¡SEVERUS! no digas eso, tu todavía la amas…

Severus se quedó callado ante aquella confesión

-Ven la comida esta lista-y con esto Severus se paró aun medio ido y fue a la cocina, terminaron de comer y el primero que se paro fue Severus y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá

-¿y cómo la viste?

-¿a quién?

-...-dijo Severus viendo a Melissa

-Ah, a ella, estaba muy delgada, y pues se veía triste sus ojos lo reflejaban, se veía que no dormía por la ojeras que traía, oye por que no…- pero no termino cuando Severus le dijo -Buenas noches Melissa me voy a dormir- salió de la sala rumbo a su habitación, y pensó "tal vez estaría ella triste por mí!, no imposible, ella ya no me quiere, nunca lo hizo, después de lo que me hizo, es obvio que no", así que se cambió y se quedó un momento sentado en su cama, abrió su cajón de la mesita de al lado de su cama, y vio que ahí estaba la cajita que contenía el anillo que le iba a dar a Hermione para pedirle matrimonio y también había un prendedor que había dejado Hermione hace mucho, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, lo recordaba, solo toco su cama y lo recordó, aun la amaba, pero ella a él ya no, pero ¿por qué lo había ido a buscar si lo había traicionado?, era obvio que ella quería a Weasley porque aparte de haberlo traicionado salía con él, entonces que quería, no, no lo averiguaría, no la buscaría, él era SEVERUS SNAPE no iba a dejar que jugaran con el así que cerro el cajón y se acostó, y con la visión de Hermione y Ronald en su cama se quedó pensando y por sus mejillas corrieron lagrimas sin querer, la amaba como nunca pensó amar a nadie, era imposible olvidarla después de todas sus caricias, se quedó tatuada en su piel desde el primer momento, pero a ella se le olvido que según lo amaba, ¿Dónde había quedado todo esa amor que ella juraba?, pero aun después de todo no la podía olvidar, estaba clavada en su corazón como una daga envenenada que había consumido todo de él, esta era imposible de sacar, pero ella había decidido su destino y estaba escrito ahora, y el no intentaría reescribirlo.

-Se te olvido nuestro amor Hermione, pues a mí también se me va a olvidar…

_**Se te olvidó**_

_**Cuando me diste en cada beso entero el corazón;**_

_**Se te olvidó, que me querías,**_

_**Y me decías que serías solo para mí,**_

_**Enamorada y ahora ya no estás.**_

_CONTINUARA…._

_Review? Espero que sí, hasta pronto…_


	3. Chapter 3- Hay otra en tu lugar

_**El eco de tu adiós, se escucha todavía;**_

_**Mi vida sin tu amor, parece una mentira.**_

_**No sé si fue un error, las cosas así son;**_

_**Pero es muy tarde ya, hace tiempo que entregue mi corazón.**_

5 Meses después, Severus paseaba de la mano con Melissa, ella era muggle, y Severus ya le había dicho que él era mago y aun así seguía con él, Melissa le había convencido de ir a dar una vuelta por el parque e ir a comer un helado, al él no le gustaban esas cosas se le hacían muy extrañas, no le gustaba hacer cosas que los muggle hacían, pero había aceptado…

_**Hay otra en tu lugar, perdóname mi amor;**_

_**Ya no podía seguir llorando por tu adiós.**_

_**Hay otra en tu lugar, no sé si es lo mejor;**_

_**Pero me hace sentir muy cerquita de Dios.**_

Melissa era muy linda con él, la había empezado querer, además ella era muy guapa, era alta, tenía buen cuerpo, era de piel clara, sus ojos tenían los del color de Hermione, y su cabello era lacio y café claro, sentía mucho aprecio por ella, había decidido entregarle su corazón, sabría que ella no lo lastimaría, además ella lo hacía sentir especial, aunque nunca se lo decía, claro era la primera vez que lo hacía, él no era ese de andar demostrando sentimientos, pero ella le empezó a dar y hacer que sintiera amor…

Estaban caminando por el parque, y lo reconoció de inmediato era el parque en el que una vez paseo con Hermione, quiso irse de ahí, pero Melissa no lo dejo

-Vámonos de aquí Melissa- dijo Severus

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella extrañada

_**Hay otra aquí en mi vida;**_

_**Pero tú te llevaste... mi amor.**_

-Porque aquí…- pero no continúo se quedó de piedra al ver quien estaba sentada en una banca a la lejanía, abrazada por un chico de cabello negro azabache y con ellos estaba una pelirroja

-¿Qué pasa Sev?- siguió el camino de la mirada de Severus y vio a quien se dirigía era la chica que un día fue a tocar a la casa de Severus- es ella verdad, ella es Hermione- Severus solo asintió

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Severus abrazando a Melissa

-No Severus, si sigues evitándola jamás vas a olvidarla si eso es lo que quieres y si no quieres, pues habla con ella, pero decídete, o hablas y regresas con ella o sigues conmigo he intentas amarme completamente y me entregas tu corazón

-No quiero, tienes razón la tengo que olvidar sigamos, yo quiero ser feliz contigo-dijo Severus con una sonrisa y la abrazo, ella también lo abrazo más.

_**Hay otra en tu lugar, tú me dejaste solo;**_

_**Queriéndote olvidar, casi me vuelvo loco.**_

_**No sé si fue un error, las cosas así son;**_

_**Pero es muy tarde ya, hace tiempo que entregue mi corazón.**_

El recordaba lo mucho que sufrió por su traición, y como se había hundido en el alcohol queriéndola olvidar, y que muchas veces ya no le servía de nada emborracharse y perderse, cada vez su recuerdo era más fuerte, ella cada vez tomaba más fuerza en su interior, hasta que apareció Melissa, ella lo había ayudado mucho, y decidió que tal vez ella era la mujer que aparte de que le quitara a la castaña de la cabeza y del corazón, sería la mujer que lo haría feliz…

-Hermione, tienes que hablar con el ahora que sabes la verdad- dijo Harry

-Harry para que lo busco si ya está con alguien mas

-Hermione, búscalo él te ama- dijo la pelirroja

-¿y tú como lo sabes Ginny? - dijo Herms

- no se puede olvidar de la noche a la mañana a la persona que más amas en este mundo- dijo Ginny sonriéndole a Harry, este hizo lo mismo.

Harry abrazo a Hermione, ya que ella empezó a llorar…

-Sev, te estoy queriendo mucho-dijo mientras iban abrazados comiendo un helado  
-Yo también, mucho Melissa, muchísimo-dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.  
-Pero no la olvidas ¿verdad?-dijo Melissa un poco triste  
-No Melissa, jamás, siempre la amare, pero también te estoy empezando amar a ti- Melissa y sonrió- tú me haces sentir muchas cosas… gracias-dijo y la beso, Melissa lo tomo por detrás del cuello y el por la cintura, los dos cuidando que no tiraran el helado.

Ginny vio como una pareja se besaba y de inmediato los reconoció -¿Profesor Snape?- dijo Ginny Hermione volteo y Harry también, era él estaba frente a sus ojos besando a otra mujer, a la chica que Hermione había visto en la casa de Severus, la reconoció de inmediato, de inmediato se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Cuando Melissa y Severus se separaron voltearon ya que Ginny llamo al profesor.

-Señorita Weasley, Potter-Severus se sorprendió mucho de cómo Hermione lo veía con celos, el antes de saludar a Hermione y trago saliva-buenas tardes señorita Granger, que gusto verlos por aquí-dijo con una sonrisa torcida, abrazando más a Melissa

-Hola profesor- dijo Ginny

-Profesor Snape- dijo Harry dijo con una asentimiento de cabeza

-Buenas Profesor Snape- dijo Hermione serenándose y muriendo de celos de verlo con aquella chica tan guapa.

-¿Que hace por aquí profesor?- le dijo Ginny

Harry a Hermione le decía al oído " VAMOS HERMIONE, DILE LA VERDAD QUE YO TE AYUDARE SI NO TE CREE, Y NO DIGAS QUE NO, ANDA ES LA UNICA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TIENES". Hermione solo asintió

-Pues vine a dar una vuelta, bueno les presento a Melissa, Melissa ellos son la señorita Weasley, el señor Harry Potter, y la señorita Hermione Granger, fueron mis alumnos en Hogwarts

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Melissa- lo dijo saludando a los tres de la mano en el orden que los presento,

-Profesor puedo hablar un momento con usted a solas- dijo Harry

- Amm claro que sí, permíteme Melissa ahorita vengo…- dijo Severus dándole un beso en los labios, Hermione solo volteo la cabeza para no verlos

-¡Si claro ve Sev!-contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

Ginny se sentó a platicar con Melissa, las dos platicaban muy alegres, Ginny aprovecho para sacar información de cómo Melissa conoció a Snape.

Se alejaron un poco y Harry jalo a Hermione para que fuera con ellos, Melissa vio eso, supo que Severus se opondría pero ella lo alentaría quería que ellos fueran felices, ella quería mucho a Severus y todo lo que quería era su felicidad.

-¿Dime Potter que pasa?- dijo Severus muy tranquilo

-Queremos platicar con usted, pero la más indicada para empezar es Hermione

-No tengo nada que hablar con Granger, Potter lo dicho, dicho esta-dijo un poco enojado a punto de irse

-espere es que… bueno mire le voy contar yo…-pero Hermione lo interrumpió

_**Hay otra en tu lugar, perdóname mi amor;**_

_**Ya no podía seguir llorando por tu adiós.**_

_**Hay otra en tu lugar, no sé si es lo mejor;**_

_**Pero me hace sentir muy cerquita de Dios.**_

-déjalo Harry, te dije que no te escucharía, él ya tiene a MELISSA

Severus se extrañó mucho, esas palabras la hacían oír celosa, se sintió por un momento feliz pero lo disimulo, aparte era imposible que lo estuviera y desecho la idea.

-Continúe Potter…-dijo Severus esperando

-Está bien…- dijo Harry sonriente, el empezó y le conto lo mismo que le dijo a Hermione, de que no había pasado nada.

Severus quedo sorprendido -Pee… pero ¿Cómo? ¿Es verdad eso Hermione?- dijo Severus confundido, el maldito de Ronald lo separo, y lo peor es que lo logro por completo.

-Sí, yo no sabía nada hasta que me conto Harry hace unos meses, por culpa de Ronald te perdí- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos- y para siempre- dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar

Severus no sabía que decir -Lo siento, pero no sé qué decir la verdad, disculpen pero vengo con Melissa y Hermione pues gracias por haberme dicho la verdad, gracias enserio.

-Si no te preocupes, y pues que te vaya bien con Melissa-dijo Hermione quitándose la lagrima que había caído por su mejilla.

_**Hay otra aquí en mi vida,**_

_**Pero tú te llevaste... mi amor.**_

-Lo siento pero estoy con ella, y pues que a ti te vaya muy bien con Ronald, se ven bien de pareja, en serio te deseo lo mejor

Harry se sorprendió- yo los dejo solos...- dijo Harry- eso si lo tienes que arreglar tu Hermione-dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro y se fue

-¿Qué, que estás diciendo?-dijo Hermione confundida

-pues si los vi agarrados de la mano la última vez, felicidades- dijo Severus con un toque de celos.

-no, no discúlpame pero no, yo con Ronald no tengo nada, al contrario que tú ya me olvidaste con la tal Melissa- dijo Hermione con celos al mencionar a Melissa

-Si estoy con ella, y pues bueno pensé andabas con Ronald, perdón - dijo Severus  
-No, lo mande por un tubo cuando me entere lo que hizo  
-Perdón no lo sabía-dijo Severus intentando no verla  
-Severus te necesito….- dijo la castaña- te extraño, por favor…-dijo Hermione tomándole una mano, Severus tuvo que aguantarse, sintió un deseo incontrolable de besarla y cuando le tomo la mano, sintió una carga de electricidad por la espalda

_**Grande fue la herida, y pude continuar;**_

_**No es fácil olvidar un gran amor.**_

_**Tu recuerdo va conmigo, aquí en mi corazón;**_

_**Espero un día más, igual.**_

-lo siento Hermione, el destino nos quiso separar, yo estoy con Melissa ella me ha dado mucho, y yo la he aprendido a querer, lo siento enserio, en verdad lo siento pero nuestros caminos se separaron tal vez el destino mando a ron para hacerlo, tal vez encuentres a alguien mejor, perdón, cuídate y que te vaya bien…-dijo Severus y soltó la mano de Hermione, se dio la vuelta y se fue

-adiós Severus… te amo - dijo la castaña pero lo último lo dijo aún más bajo, derramando lágrimas, Severus quiso volver y abrazarla pero se aguantó y siguió su camino.

-Vámonos Melissa- dijo llegando a donde estaban los chicos, y le dio una sonrisa a su ahora novia

-¿Qué paso?- dijo la chica

- Va-mo-nos- le dijo Severus viéndola como diciendo "luego te digo"

-Está bien, adiós Ginny gusto en conocerte-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa

-si claro adiós-dijo la pelirroja de igual forma -Adiós profesor Snape- dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza

-adiós señorita Weasley…- dijo sin voltear a verla, y estos se fueron… después llego Hermione

-¿Que paso?- dijo Ginny acercándose a Hermione y tomándola de las manos

-Pues se lo dijimos, pero dijo que pues él estaba con Melissa y que la había aprendido a querer- dijo Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas

Ginny la abrazo… -tranquila Herms

-si, por supuesto, quiero estar sola chicos-dijo y camino a un lugar rápidamente para desaparecerse, la iba a detener Harry cuando se desapareció y se quedaron ahí él y Ginny, y decidieron ir a dar una vuelta y dejar a Hermione en paz

_**Hay otra en tu lugar, perdóname mi amor;**_

_**Ya no podía seguir llorando por tu adiós.**_

_**Hay otra en tu lugar, no sé si es lo mejor;**_

_**Pero me hace sentir muy cerquita de Dios.**_

-¿Qué paso Severus?- preguntaba Melissa cuando estuvieron los suficientemente lejos y a solas

-pues…- Severus le empezó a contar todo lo que le dijeron Potter y Hermione y Melissa escuchaba atenta a todo lo que le estaba contando Severus, cuando el termino contesto Melissa

-¿y qué hiciste? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que aun la amas Severus? ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo deteniéndose enfrente de él y con las manos en jarras, Severus quedo muy sorprendido

-Melissa yo no puedo dejarte a pesar de que la amo, no puedo hacerte esto-dijo viéndola con dolor

- Severus yo lo sabía desde un principio y te quiero, y también he aprendido a quererte como a un amigo y algo más, pero ella es el amor de tu vida, regresa con ella no dejes que te la quiten, vamos, ¿qué harías si la vieras con otro? No te morirás de celos al saber que esta con otro-Severus se quedó estático y lo pensó, por supuesto que si-… además ella te necesita mucho, se le nota, anda búscala, regresa con ella, te mereces ser feliz…- dijo tomándolo de un brazo y sonriendo

Severus solo abrazo a la chica y Melissa le correspondió…

-Lucha por ella Severus-dijo aun abrazada a él…

_**Hay otra aquí en mi vida,**_

_**Pero tú te llevaste... mi amor.**_

Review? Espero que si… hasta pronto…

Atte. Jessie'Snape


	4. Chapter 4- Aun te amo FINAL

_Llegamos al final de esta historia, dije que no sería muy larga y aquí está el final, muchas gracias por haberme seguido y haber leído esta historia, muchas gracias y espero les guste el final…  
Gracias a mis fieles seguidoras, las quiero chicas y pronto continuare con la historia inconclusa que tengo, pronto entrare a la escuela y me absorberá mucho, pero intentare subir más historias, de hecho ya tengo unos one fics en mente… espero les guste y pues leer muchas gracias por todo y les dejo mi correo a quien me quiera agregar…  
__jonasartick_strokes19 __  
Bueno espero verlos pronto, cuídense y ya saben el Disclaimer ¿no?  
bueno la canción es una que en especial a mí me encanta me hace llorar :D se llama aun te amo y es de un grupo que se llama coda, cuídense y si quieren escúchenla es muy linda…  
Atte. Jessie'Snape_

…_._

_Otra vez__**  
**__camino sin dirección__**  
**__acompañado por la inmensidad__**  
**__de una noche fría y gris._

_Hermione: Otra vez estoy aquí, sola... caminando sin ti, sin un camino a seguir, acompañada por las estrellas que brillan en la inmensidad del cielo de noche, aunque para mí ahora todo es gris. No sé cómo pude dejarte ir en brazos de ella, ahora ni siquiera tengo oportunidad de recuperarte. Si no estás como puedo si quiera luchar, si no estás, no vendrás y no me salvaras de esta agonía de estar sin ti. Hace ya un poco más de tres meses que te encontré y te he dicho la verdad, aun no entiendo cómo es que tu amor se fue como las hojas de otoño que se las lleva el viento._

Hermione se encontraba desecha, a pesar de todo lo que Severus le dijo de que ya quería a otra, ella no lo podía ni siquiera olvidarlo por una milésima de segundo…

_Y la luna,__**  
**__que llena el crepúsculo__**  
**__me baña en matices de nostalgia__**  
**__al reflejar tu rostro_

Hermione no había estado en su casa pues Ginny la había convencido de irse con ella a terminar de arreglar los preparativos para su boda y así poder olvidarse un rato de Snape, pero Hermione no podía, de solo pensar que alguna vez pudo haber tenido la oportunidad de casarse con el solo hacía que la situación se pusiera peor.

_Hermione: Después de ti no hay nada Severus, no puedo estar en la casa porque todo me recuerda a ti, hasta caminar bajo la luz de la luna me recuerda a ti, en todos lados te veo reflejado, tu rostro aparece en todas la personas que veo, ya no sé qué hacer, ya no hay cosa que yo pueda hacer para olvidarte…_

_Me siento tan triste amor,__**  
**__tan infeliz__**  
**__tan lleno de ansiedad__**  
**__no sé qué nos separó,__**  
**__y como negarle a mi corazón..._

_Severus: No sé qué hacer, te busco y no te encuentro… me siento tan mal de haberte tratado como te trate aquella vez que me dijiste la verdad, me siento tan infeliz sin ti que no sé qué hacer, estoy lleno de ansiedad por estar contigo, no sé cómo deje que Weasley nos separara, no sé cómo deje de creer en ti, pero no puedo negarle a mi corazón este sentimiento que por ti sigue vivo y siempre será así… por más que intente estar con alguien mas no puedo porque siento que traiciono y yo ya no puedo estar sin ti…_

Snape llevaba días buscando a Hermione pero no la encontraba, el sentía que la había perdido, a veces iba no le abría…  
Lo que no sabía era que Hermione no es que no le quisiera ver, si no que no estaba, el destino estaba separándolos cada vez más.

_..Que aún te amo__**  
**__que aún te extraño__**  
**__los días sin ti__**  
**__son como morir__**  
**__aún...__**  
**__...te amo_

Severus decidió hacer su último intento, cuando llego a casa de Hermione pues supo que ella estaría ahí, ya que la luz de su cuarto estaba prendida, pero cuando toco nadie le abrió…

_Severus: Definitivamente te lastime tanto que no quieres ni abrirme, no quieres ni verme, creo que tendré que aprender a vivir con este amor, porque si, aun te amo Hermione, aun te extraño después de tanto tiempo lejos de ti, mis días sin ti son como una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa, no sé cómo pude estar sin ti tanto tiempo._

_Severus: No quiero estar sin ti Hermione_-decía Severus fuera de la casa de la castaña viendo su ventana con la luz prendida, el no entendía por qué no habría, no podía ser adivina y saber que era el, lo que él no sabía era que la castaña estaba a pocos metros de él, había salido a dar una vuelta al parque que vio tantas escenas de amor entre los dos.

_Hermione: No quiero perderte Severus, pero como perderte si ni siquiera te tengo aquí, como si quiera intentar alejarte si estas tan lejos, ¿Cómo hacerlo? No sé si piensas en mi como yo en ti, claro solo me hago ilusiones, para ti ahora solo existe Melissa…-_dijo Hermione parándose de la banca de donde estaba y marchándose a su casa.

_¿Dónde estás?__**  
**__no quiero perderte...no, no__**  
**__no sé si piensas en mi__**  
**__como yo en ti__**  
**__oh me haces tanta falta_

_Severus: ¿ya te habrás propuesto olvidarme? ¿Dónde estás Hermione?, me haces tanta falta que hasta respirar me cuesta si no estás aquí-_ decía Severus en su pensamiento, una última vez toco pero nadie abrió, definitivamente no lo quería ver, estaba el destino en contra de ellos, pero si así lo quería ella, él lo iba a respetar así que la dejaría por el bien de su corazón, no quería oír desprecios, su corazón no aguantaría una ida más, y mucho menos esta, porque este amor era más fuerte.

Hermione recordaba los tiempos que vivió a su lado mientras, caminaba bajo la luz de la luna, sola… lo extrañaba muchísimo, extrañaba todos sus sarcasmos, como levantaba es ceja cuando evitaba decir ¿ESTAS LOCA?, ese movimiento lo amaba de él, se iba a volver loca ya no sabía nada de él, lo había ido a buscar un día en la mañana, pero no se encontraba, tal vez estaba ahora feliz con Melissa…

_Que vale el orgullo__**  
**__si me siento así__**  
**__si eres gran parte de mi__**  
**__¿dónde supones que__**  
**__debo ocultar__**  
**__el dolor que llevo de ti?..._

_Severus: Es mejor irme, no me abrirá, la perdí… pero es mejor así, al menos conocerá a alguien que la ame como se merece, no un viejo __como yo… dios como olvidarte si estas tatuada en mi piel…-_dijo y salió de la reja que conducía a la casa de Hermione…

Hermione llego rápido a su casa, afuera empezaba a hacer frio, cuando vio salir a alguien de la reja de su casa…

-¿SEVERUS?...- pregunto Hermione al ver un hombre alto de espaldas, reconocería a esa persona a kilómetros de distancia aunque fuera de espaldas.

_Severus: ¡Dios ya me estoy imaginando cosas!-_dijo al escuchar la voz de Hermione pero no pudo evitar voltear y encontró a su castaña, más delgada y ojerosa a unos metros de él, sí que estaba mal, pero ahí estaba frente a la mujer que amaba, parece que no estaba en su casa, y por supuesto que por eso no le abría, su corazón de Severus dio un vuelco, al igual que el de Hermione al comprobar que si era Snape, ahí los dos se dieron cuenta, claro cada uno por su parte, que amaban al otro como nunca pensaron amar, así que ella se acercó, él solo se quedó quieto en donde estaba…

-Hola Severus-dijo Hermione  
-Hola Hermione-contesto Severus  
-¿Cómo estás?-dijo Hermione acercándose un poco más sonriéndole, esa sonrisa hizo que Severus temblara.  
-Bien y ¿tu?-dijo un poco nervioso, pero sin demostrarlo demasiado  
-Pues te diré, no me hagas caso, estoy bien-contesto con una sonrisa torcida… ¡Por supuesto que no estaba bien!  
-Oye disculpa por molestarte, pero… pero quiero hablar contigo… yo la verdad… bueno ¿podemos hablar?-dijo Severus demasiado nervioso, jamás lo había demostrado…  
-Si claro, pero entremos a la casa hace frio aquí afuera-dijo Hermione abrazándose ella misma, Severus solo asintió con la cabeza y fue detrás de ella, cuando entraron notaron la calidez de la casa, Hermione saco su varita y encendió la chimenea, Severus estaba parado, como ido, esa casa le recordaba tantas cosas, frente a sus ojos pasaban tantas escenas que no escucho cuando la castaña le hablo…

-Severus… ¿Severus?, ¡SEVERUS!-grito la castaña como último recurso, el no reaccionaba…  
-Perdón… ¿Me decías?-dijo Severus saliendo de su trance  
-¿Qué si quieres algo de tomar?-dijo Hermione analizándolo  
-No gracias, solo quiero hablar contigo  
-Ah ok, siéntate…-dijo Hermione mostrándole el sillón, el solo se sentó en un sillón

-Bueno y… ¿Qué pasa Severus?-dijo Hermione con tristeza en la voz, Severus estaba enfrente de ella y ni siquiera podía tocarlo, eso se estaba volviendo una tortura…  
-Bueno… yo… yo solo vengo a hablar contigo sobre lo que paso y sobre lo que me dijiste aquel día en el parque, yo… la verdad… fue muy cruel lo que hizo Weasley al querer separarnos, y lamento que lo haya logrado

-Yo también lo lamento, pensé que era mi amigo pero no, su amor enfermizo pudo más que nuestra amistad, pero no te preocupes ya paso, y lo que se terminó se terminó  
-Si lo sé, no habrá otra oportunidad, pero no es solo de lo que vengo hablar contigo.  
-Ok… y ¿entonces?-dijo Hermione extrañada  
-Bueno yo vengo a hablar de… mira sé que la última vez te trate muy mal, y en pocas palabras te dije que ya no te amaba  
-Pues si Severus y lo entendí, si me lo venias a reafirmar no te preocupes me quedo más que claro-dijo Hermione con dolor pero a la vez con enojo en la voz  
-¡No!, ¡Hay no pongas palabras en mi boca que no quiero decir Granger!-dijo Snape enojado  
-¡Pero las piensas!-dijo Hermione empezando a enojarse  
-¡Tú qué sabes! ¡No sabes lo que pienso!-dijo mas enojado  
-¡Claro que sí! ¡Piensas en ella, en Melissa! ¿Me lo vienes a restregar en la cara? ¡Ya sé que la amas a ella!-grito Hermione parándose de donde estaba  
-¡Tú qué sabes maldita sea! ¡No me dejas ni hablar!-Grito Severus parándose de igual forma que Hermione

-¡ENTONCES HABLA MALDITA SEA!  
-¡GRACIAS! ¡YO SOLO VENIA A DISCULPARME POR COMO TE TRATE! ¡MALDITA SEA!  
-¡PUES ESTAS DISCULPADO! Ahora hazme el favor de irte y de estarme lastimando-dijo más calmadamente lo último Hermione  
-Pues gracias-contesto Severus más tranquilo también- y si… espera ¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Severus extrañado  
-¿de qué?  
-Pues es que dijiste que solo te estoy lastimando-dijo Severus extrañado  
-Pues si Severus, solo me lastimas ¿dónde crees que voy a ocultar todo el dolor que tengo aun de ti?  
-Lamento hacerte sufrir Hermione, no quiero hacerlo-dijo acercándose a ella, sus ganas de abrazarla eran más fuertes que nada, Hermione al ver que se acercaba estiro sus brazos hacia enfrente para detenerlo  
-No Severus, aléjate, mejor vete… yo ya te estoy olvidando y tu estas con Melissa, ya vete-dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos volteándose para que no la viera.

_Si aún te amo__**  
**__si aún te extraño__**  
**__los días sin ti__**  
**__son como morir_

_Aun...__**  
**__...te extraño_

-Está bien-dijo deteniéndose- me voy- contesto Severus resignado y con dolor al escuchar que ya lo estaba olvidando, otro hombre tal vez la estaba ayudando-¿Hay otro?-dijo un poco celoso  
-Te acompaño a la puerta-dijo Hermione no haciéndole caso, Severus se acercó a ella rumbo a la puerta, el salió y antes de irse pregunto  
-¿¡Hay otro!? ¿Otro hombre me quito tu amor?-dijo esta vez demostrando que de verdad estaba celoso, Hermione lo noto y se extrañó…  
-No te voy a contestar, déjame por favor ya vete-dijo Hermione con los ojos otra vez llenos de lágrimas cristalinas  
-Solo contéstame y sabré que no tiene caso  
-Si-contesto Hermione mintiendo, era obvio que había nadie ella lo amaba solo a el  
-Perfecto-dijo Severus con los ojos cristalinos igual que ella-está bien te dejo, que seas muy feliz-dijo soltando una lagrima- solo una cosa más  
-¿Si?-dijo Hermione sorprendida al ver que Severus había derramado una lagrima que de inmediato de limpio  
-Te amo

_No sé qué nos separó__**  
**__y que puede hacer__**  
**__este abismo entre los dos__**  
**__no quiero esta soledad__**  
**__te quiero a ti__**  
**__te quiero solo a ti!_

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Hermione con un bálsamo de felicidad dentro de ella, la amaba, ¡AUN LA AMABA COMO ELLA A EL!  
-¡Que te amo!, pero se acabó, la verdad no sé cómo pude dejar que nos separaran, no sé ni si quiera que nos separó, yo debí haberte escuchado, y tú no debiste haberme dejado en los brazos de Melissa, pero ahora hay un abismo entre los dos, ahora estoy solo, lo peor es que no quiero esta soledad después de haber pasado tanto tiempo solo, te quiero a ti, a mi lado, solo a ti, pero ahora no puedo tenerte, hay otro en mi lugar…-dijo Severus dolido sin poder evitar que lagrimas surcaran su rostro-adiós Hermione-la mencionada no reaccionaba, estaba en shock pero al ver que se iba reacciono y corrió hacia él, lo detuvo de un brazo  
-No te vayas-dijo Hermione con tono lastimero  
-Déjame Hermione, ahora el que no quiere que le hagas más daño soy yo, ¿entendiste?-dijo volteándose-por favor haz que esto valga la pena, se feliz, por favor, haz que mi do…-pero no termino porque Hermione lo beso, volver a sentir los labios de la castaña le hizo perder la razón de lo que estaba diciendo y cuando ella lo tomo del rostro perdió la cordura, esta estaba en lo más lejano de Europa… se besaron con mucha intensidad, Hermione se separó de él recuperando el aire, cuando lo lograron ambos, Severus quiso separarse pero Hermione no lo soltó, al contrario lo abrazo por el cuello y lo volvió a besar, ambos suspiraban en el beso, Hermione subió a las caderas de Severus enrollándolo con sus piernas, Severus no perdió tiempo entro de nuevo a la casa de Hermione ya que la puerta aún estaba abierta, al entrar Hermione se bajó de él y lo llevo hasta la sala sin dejar de besarlo, ahí se hincaron en la alfombra sin dejar de besarse… pero Severus se separó  
-Hermione… yo-decía jadeando  
-Shh- Hermione no lo dejo terminar puso un dedo en sus labios, con su varita invoco almohadas y una manta-no te vayas, no dejes Severus, no otra vez-dijo Hermione volviéndolo a besar, esta vez Severus no se retiró, la castaña empezó a quitarle la ropa al igual que el a ella, mientras se la quitaban besaban cada pedazo de piel expuesto a ellos con mucho amor, pronto estuvieron desnudos uno enfrente del otro, Severus la recostó en la alfombra poniéndose encima de ella y tapándose con la manta que Hermione había invocado, ella puso una almohada debajo de su cabeza, y miro como Severus se ponía encima de ella, el fuego de la chimenea le daba un toque hermoso a su rostro, Severus pensaba lo mismo de Hermione, la castaña rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos para besarlo el solo se dejó mientras acariciaba a la castaña con sus manos, acareaba con las manos las piernas de su castaña que se encontraban acariciando sus muslos, poco a poco subían y trazaban caminos imaginarios, acariciaba sus caderas, su vientre, esos senos que lo volvían loco, cuando dejo se besar a Hermione se enfocó en besarla completa, no quería que ni un pedazo de piel quedara libre de sus besos, Hermione disfrutaba de su hombre, Severus le estaba haciendo el amor, y ella solo suspiraba, jadeaba y gemía quedamente con el nombre del hombre, Severus se volvía loco, le dio placer con su lengua a ese lugar que tanto había anhelado, Hermione arqueaba su espalda gracias a las caricias de Severus, en la hizo llegar y Hermione se vino en su lengua, ella aprovecho y lo dejo debajo de ella e hizo lo mismo, Severus jadeaba mientras Hermione bajaba por su pecho y su vientre, al llegar a su pene Hermione lo tomo entre sus manos, verlo firme y parado frente a ella la hizo estremecerse, así que beso la cabeza de este, Severus solo observaba lo que su castaña hacía, ella lo lamio desde la parte inferior, desde sus testículos hasta la punta, el suspiraba y tragaba saliva, el enredo sus largos dedos en la cabellera castaña, ella sin esperar más se metió todo el miembro en la boca y empezó un vaivén de su cabeza, Severus suspiraba el nombre de la castaña, de un momento a otro la separo de él.  
-Espera Hermione, para o me vendré-dijo aun jadeando con la voz ronca de placer, así que jalo a la castaña, él se sentó en el suelo y se recargo en uno de los sillones, Hermione se acercó a él y tomo el miembro de Severus y lo condujo hasta su entrada, Severus se dejaba hacer mientras acariciaba las caderas de la castaña, se estremecía de que la cabeza de su miembro tocara la entrada de castaña, de repente Hermione se sentó en él, cuando Severus entro ambos suspiraron y echaron la cabeza para atrás, Hermione empezó a montarlo lentamente mientras lo acuciaba por el pecho y enterraba sus dedos en el cabello del pelinegro…  
_Aun te amo__**  
**__aun te extraño__**  
**__los días sin ti__**  
**__son como morir__**  
**_

-Hermione-dijo Severus gimiendo quedamente en el oído de la castaña con voz ronca, después empezó a besar el hombro de la castaña y bajo hasta sus pechos donde los degusto como hace un rato lo había hecho mientras ella lo montaba lenta y tortuosamente, pero lo disfrutaba como loco al igual que ella, se arqueaba ante tal placer de tenerlo dentro de ella, suspiraba y gemía quedamente en el oído de su hombre, de repente la castaña paro para besarlo sin dejarlo salir de ella, el correspondió al beso y la volteo para dejarla acostada en la almohada que había sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea, afortunadamente la mesa que había de centro ya no estaba, lo agradecía profundamente. Severus con el movimiento salió de ella y cuando la tuvo debajo del volvió a acomodarse para entrar en ella, la castaña lo rodeo con las piernas sobre sus caderas, el empezó a entrar lentamente mientras la besaba en esos labios que lo hacían perderse y olvidarse del mundo, cuando entro completamente en ella ambos suspiraron, Hermione jalo la manta que había a un lado de ella y los tapo a ambos, pero Severus quedo con la espalda descubierta, solo cubriendo de la espalda baja hacia abajo, él se sostuvo sobre sus brazos para no aplastarla y empezó a moverse, Hermione empezó a gemir un poco más fuerte sin llegar a gritar, el sabe gruñidos de placer, Hermione se mordió un labio y Severus no aguanto y se inclinó hasta ella para quitárselo y morderlo el, se besaron mientras el entraba y salía de ella, Hermione acariciaba sus piernas de Severus por la parte de atrás con sus pies, de repente Severus se empezó a mover más rápido, y Hermione acaricio sus brazos firmes y fuertes, se marcaban lo músculos por la fuerza que hacia mientras se sostenía para no aplastarla, pero Hermione lo jalo con sus brazos por la espalda e hizo que los pechos de ambos se pegaran, Severus también la abrazo y se empezó a mover más rápido, ella empezó a moverse con él.  
-Hermione…/-Severus…-explotaron ambos gimiendo el nombre del otro abrazándose, Severus se vacío en ella dando los últimos empujes de su cadera para vaciarse por completo, mientras ella recuperaba la respiración y lo abrazaba, Severus espero un momento para salir de ella y mejor la beso, ambos se besaron con amor y ternura, el salió de ella y se hecho a su lado, Hermione se acercó a él y se acostó en su pecho, mientras ella abraza por la espalda.  
-Hermione yo…-dijo Severus queriendo hablar aun recuperándose  
-Shh, no digas nada-dijo Hermione sonriéndole, él le regreso la sonrisa se dieron un pequeño beso  
-Te amo Hermione, te amo con todo mi corazón-dijo pegando su barbilla a la cabeza de la castaña e inhalando el olor a vainilla que desprendía su cabello.  
-Yo te amo a ti mi amor, no me dejes nunca, no nos volvamos a separar, yo no puedo vivir sin ti, no hay nadie más Severus, eres el único dueño de mi corazón, de mi alma, de mi completa- dijo besando su pecho, el levanto la cabeza de la castaña por la barbilla y la beso nuevo  
-Mía-dijo en un suspiro cuando se separaron del beso sonriendo  
-Si tuya Sev, y tú eres mío nada mas-dijo Hermione besándolo otra vez  
-Si Herms, solo tuyo…  
-¿no nos volverán a separar?¿verdad?-dijo Hermione acostada en su pecho  
-Herms si una mentira no nos pudo separar ni obtener que nos dejáramos de amar ¿crees que lo lograran después de lo que hemos pasado para estar otra vez juntos? _**Mil mentiras no me alejaran de ti**_, no nos separaran Herms, nadie…-ambos se sonrieron y se miraron con amor  
Esa noche se quedaron abrazados y desnudos frente a la chimenea que los calentaba… Por fin estaban juntos, esta vez no dejarían que nadie los separara, estarían juntos, siempre…

_Aun...__**  
**__...te amo..._

…_._

_¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren epilogo? Comenten  
Gracias por todo, cuídense y hasta pronto…_

_Atte. Jessie'Snape_


	5. Chapter 5- EPILOGO

Bueno aquí el epilogo…

Muchas gracias a mis fieles seguidoras, ustedes quienes me han comentado:

sol-pame, Alexza Snape, YazminSnape, Aurora Snape, 73… Muchas gracias por sus comentarios de aliento, de crucios por que las dejaba picadas con la historia :D, muchas gracias a todas enserio :D, y muchas gracias a aquellos que leyeron…

Bueno pues lo prometido aquí esta…. EL EPILOGOOO!

A LEER, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOOO…

Hasta pronto.

….

9 MESES DESPUES

Despues de haber organizado la fiesta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Hermione, y después de tantas sorpresas, ocurrió lo inesperado.

-¡QUE HABLE! ¡QUE HABLE!-gritaban todos después de todos haber dicho algo para Hermione el día de su cumpleaños, estaban Harry, todos los Weasley, por supuesto Severus que era la única persona que aún no hablaba, Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, los padres de Granger, y demás invitados a la celebración del cumpleaños de Hermione.

-¡Ok! ¡Ok!-decía Hermione calmando a todos con las manos, volteo a ver a Severus y este solo se encogió los hombros sonriéndole, así que ella acepto- ¡Vale hablare! Pero con una condición…-dijo Granger mirando a Snape, el de inmediato vio que pretendía, todos los demás estaban expectantes a los que dijera Granger- Que Severus hable después de mi…-dijo una sonrisa triunfante, ella no quería hablar porque era demasiado sentimental y al hacerlo le ganarían las lágrimas, sabía que Severus se opondría y ella no hablaría, que grave error

-Por supuesto Granger-dijo Severus sonriéndole con la mirada de "ja y más ja", ella de inmediato se le borro la sonrisa, todos rieron y empezaron a animarla para que hablara

-Está bien ustedes ganan, bueno antes que nada muchísimas gracias por esta fiesta tan maravillosa que me organizaron, la primera fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que he tenido, muchas gracias enserio, a todos por organizar y a los otros por venir muchas gracias, hoy ha sido el día de las sorpresas, y esta fue la mayor… enserio muchas gracias por estar conmigo, ustedes son personas muy importantes para mí, los quiero mucho-dijo sonriendo pero con las lágrimas ya en los ojos-ven les dije-dijo limpiándose aquellas gotas saladas que empezaban a caer y sonriendo-no enserio muchas gracias a todos por esta gran sorpresa.

-Bueno pues voy yo ¿no?...- dijo Severus parándose alado de Hermione, Dumbledore de inmediato puso mirada de cómplice hacia Severus que también lo miro, esto pasó desapercibido para todos menos para un chico de ojos esmeralda y cabello negro revuelto- Bueno antes que nada feliz cumpleaños-dijo Severus y abrazo a Hermione-Bueno Herms aquí enfrente de todos, este día tan importante, quiero decirte que eres la persona más especial que he conocido, que a pesar de todo lo que paso nuestro amor pudo con todo, y aunque nos separamos el destino quería que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos, y así será siempre bueno te tengo otra sorpresa….-Hermione lo vio de inmediato como diciendo ¿otra?-si otra, pero antes de todo quiero decirte algo, y bueno quiero decirte que eres la luz que ilumina mis mañanas, y eres la oscuridad en la que me abrigo por las noches, eres la razón por la que despierto todos los días, la razón por la que respiro, por la que mi corazón late…

Estaba diciendo Severus sin importarle que los demás lo vieran con cara de ¿what?, él era Severus Snape y jamás había hablado así, pero es que esta vez era importante, tenía que sacarlo esta era la oportunidad para decir todo lo que sentía, ella era la persona perfecta y lo merecía.

-quiero estar contigo hasta el final de mis días, que ya no haya razón para separarnos, quiero formar una familia contigo, quiero que juntos envejezcamos, que ya nada ni nadie nos separe- de repente saco una cajita de terciopelo negra pequeña de su saco sin que nadie se diera cuenta y puso la mano en su espalda- POR ESO ESTE DIA QUIERO TODOS AQUÍ PRESENTES SEAN TESTIGOS DEL AMOR QUE TE TENGO- de repente se hinco y Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, de por sí ya estaba llorando de todo lo que le dijo Snape, él le tendió enfrente ya la caja abierta con el anillo, un hermoso diamante- HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER ¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?, ¿SERIAS MI ESPOSA?- dijo Severus sonriendo pero por dentro estaba que moría de nervios

Hermione no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras, todos ahí se habían quedado con la boca abierta menos Dumbledore, claro él le ayudo con las palabras, él no sabía que decir, Dumbledore le había ayudado, le había dicho que por primera vez le dijera lo que realmente sentía sin miedo a mostrar sus sentimientos, que era algo especial que iba a pedir su mano…

Sus padres de Hermione hace mucho que sabían de su relación y se extrañaron cuando se separaron ya que habían visto lo mucho que esos dos se amaban, ellos ya habían aceptado la relación de Hermione y Severus, se alegraron mucho cuando supieron que habían vuelto…

-No sé qué decir Severus…- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Pues solo respóndeme…- dijo Severus algo impaciente

-SI, SI ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO MI AMOR- dijo Hermione, este se paró y le puso el anillo, Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos a abrazarlo y a besarlo, cuando se besaron todos gritaron de emoción y aplaudieron y se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja

-Pues bienvenido a la familia Severus- le dijo el papa de Hermione a Severus y le dio un abrazo

-Muchas Gracias señor

-Te encargo a mi hija futuro yerno- le dijo la mama de Hermione con una Gran sonrisa

-No se preocupe señora la cuidare con mi vida- le dijo Severus a la señora en el oído, la señora le dio un abrazo

-Bueno pues a empezar a preparar todo lo de la boda

Todos estaban felices por Herms y por Severus después de todo lo que pasaron, de lo de la guerra hace años, todo lo que tuvieron que luchar para estar juntos, de lo de Ronald, se merecían estar juntos y ser felices después de toda la lucha por su amor

Y así disfrutaron la fiesta del cumpleaños de Hermione…

En ese mes estuvieron arreglando todo lo de la boda

-Y ¿dónde va a ser la boda?- pregunto Dumbledore

-No lo sé aun lo estamos pensando Sev y yo- dijo Herms

-¿Qué les parece que sea en Hogwarts?- dijo Dumbledore

-Si sería estupendo ¿Tu que dices Sev?- dijo Herms

-Si está bien- dijo con una sonrisa

-PERFECTO- dijo Dumbledore- y ¿para cuándo es la boda?- pregunto el director

-para el 31 de Octubre- dijo Herms

-Pues hay que apurarnos muchachos…

Tres semanas antes Hermione junto con Ginny, Luna, la Sra. Granger, la Sra. Weasley, fueron a ver los vestidos de novia, tan solo tenían un mes, ellos habían decidido que se casarían lo más rápido posible.

Pronto ya faltaba una semana para la boda, ya estaba todo listo, dentro de poco Harry y Ginny se casarían también, dentro de 1 mes exactamente.

….EL DIA DE LA BODA….

Todos estaban muy nerviosos, y un poco desvelados ya que un día antes había sido la despedida de soltero de Severus y la de Hermione…

Severus le dolía mucho la cabeza pero con una poción se le quito de inmediato, al igual que Hermione y ya estaban todos listos…

Hermione se metió a bañar, Severus no estaba había ido a terminar los últimos detalles con todos los chicos, mientras Hermione estaba con las chichas alistándose para el gran momento, estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, Dumbledore se las había dado para que se pudieran cambiar todas las chicas, Severus había regresado a su dormitorio en las mazmorras corriendo para cambiarse faltaba 1 hora para la ceremonia y con los últimos arreglos aún no estaba listo así que entro corriendo y se metió a dar un baño, los chicos estaban en la sala común de Slytherin, junto con Draco que era su amigo, había sido de gran ayuda ya que los demás no eran mucho de salir a fiestas, él les había ayudado a elegir sus trajes, al igual que todos los chicos le habían ayudado a Severus a elegir el traje de novio.

Severus ya estaba terminando de arreglar, a pesar de que no lo quería aceptar estaba muy nervioso, por fin se casaría, quien lo diría, SEVERUS SNAPE CASADO, era una locura, pero para él era una locura maravillosa casarse con la mujer que amaba…

Ya los chicos estaban completamente listos esperando a Severus…

Salió y se fueron directo a la misa los chicos y el, ahí estaban muchas personas que él conocía

Estaba Sirius con su futura esposa, si Sirius Black ya se había comprometido, estaba Remus con Tonks, los Weasley, menos Ginny claro aún estaba con Hermione, estaba Xenophilus Lovegood, Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall, todos los profesores, entre muchos más….

La prensa por supuesto no faltaría, reporteros del quisquilloso y del profeta.

Severus ya estaba en el altar esperando a Hermione, estaba platicando con Dumbledore y Harry, cuando de repente se escucharon los toques de entrada, todos se pararon y Severus solo volteo y a Ginny y Luna entrar por enfrente de Hermione y después de ellas venia Hermione la vio y su corazón dio un vuelco, era la mujer más hermosa del universo, llevaba un vestido tipo español, entallado en la cintura y cadera que hacía ver la figura de la chica, y era acaponado de la cintura para abajo, y los hombros los llevaba descubiertos, y el peinado era como el que se había hecho en el baile de navidad cuando fue el torneo de los tres magos, y el maquillaje lo llevaba muy leve, se veía hermosa, Severus no parpadeaba, era un ángel la mujer que caminaba hacia el…

Hermione nunca había visto hombre más guapo que Severus, él se había cortado el cabello como naturalmente lo traen todos los hombres, su smoking era gris Oxford, con una camisa blanca y chaleco del mismo color que el traje solo que un poco más claro, los zapatos que llevaba eran negros, y llevaba el cabello para atrás, y tenía un pañuelo de color blanco en el bolso de su saco…

Pronto su papa de Hermione ya le estaba dando la mano de su hija a Severus.

- te entrego mi mayor tesoro, cuídala Severus, hazla feliz

-Me dedicare cada día a eso señor, y la cuidare con mi vida.

Y con eso Severus tomo la mano de Hermione

-Estás hermosa Herms- le dijo Severus

-Gracias Sev, tu estas muy guapo- le dijo con una sonrisa

Y con esto empezó la ceremonia

-Buenas tardes, estamos aquí todos reunidos para celebrar la unión de Severus Snape y Hermione Granger….-comenzó Dumbledore

Y así comenzó la ceremonia, así pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegó la hora de poner los anillos, se acercó Ginny y se los dio, y Severus fue el que empezó

-Hermione Jean Granger prometo serte fiel, estar contigo en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la prosperidad, juro hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida, y cuidarte y respetarte hasta el final de mis días- dijo Severus y le puso el anillo

-Severus Snape Prince prometo serte fiel, estar contigo en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la prosperidad, juro hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida, cuidarte y respetarte hasta el final de mis días- dijo Hermione y le puso el anillo, todos observaron el gran amor que se profanaban, definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer, Severus puedes besar a la novia- dijo Albus, Severus no tardo en obedecer, y la beso dando a ver a todos el amor que tenía por Hermione en ese beso

Toda la gente estalló en aplausos y chiflidos, de repente todo desapareció y ya había una lona enorme muy grande y empezaron a aparecer mesas con los arreglos y todos los adornos y empezó la fiesta

-¿Estas feliz Hermione?- dijo Severus

-POR SUPUESTO ME ACABO DE CASAR CON EL AMOR DE MI VIDA SEV ¿Y TU?

-Claro, me acabo de unir para toda la vida contigo no hay nada que me haga más feliz

Se dieron un beso, empezó la fiesta, pusieron música y como siempre la primera pieza la bailaron los novios y así pasaron toda la noche bailando, todos estaban felices

Cuando termino la fiesta Severus se llevó a Hermione desapareciendo rumbo para la luna de miel…  
Aparecieron en una playa y se fueron para una casa que él había comprado para Hermione…  
Cuando entraron, Severus cargo a Hermione y subieron a la habitación entre besos y caricias, la acostó en la cama en cuanto entraron a la habitación

-Hermione, eres el amor de mi vida- dijo Severus besándola por toda la cara

-y tú el mío -dijo Herms sonriente y lo beso…

Esa noche se dedicaron a acariciarse, besarse, tocarse cada rincón del cuerpo, no querían dejar ni un milímetro de piel sin tocar, lo hicieron con calma, se dedicaron a volver a conocerse el uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez, después de haberse demostrado su amor se quedaron abrazados tapados por las sabanas esperando un maravilloso amanecer juntos.

MESES DESPUES…

Todos estaban en el hospital Hermione estaba a punto de dar a luz…

Si, Hermione había quedado embarazada de su luna de miel, Severus casi se desmayaba de la emoción cuando se enteró.

FLASH BACK

-Severus tengo una noticia que darte- dijo Herms

-¿Qué paso Herms estas bien?- decía Severus sentado en uno de los sillones volteando a ver a Hermione, él estaba viendo tele, hace tiempo que Severus ya se había acostumbrado a las cosas Muggle, y no encontraba nada en que entretenerse así que pues opto por la televisión mientras esperaba que Hermione regresara del doctor, los últimos días se había sentido muy mal, ella había querido ir sola, el insistió en acompañarla pero no ella desistió

-Severus estoy embarazada- dijo Herms

Severus se paró de golpe- ¿QUE ESTAS QUE?- dijo gritando con una sonrisa en los labios, no lo podía creer, casi se desmaya cuando lo escucho…

-Que estoy embarazada, vamos a ser papas Sev- dijo gritando de emoción Herms

Severus solo corrió y la abrazo y la alzo en sus brazos- Te amo Herms es la mejor noticia que me has dado- dijo Severus y la beso

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Por qué no dicen nada carajo- decía un desesperado Severus

-Calma Severus todo va a estar bien- decía Albus

-Es que no me dicen como esta carajo, que nadie me puede venir a decir algo de cómo va todo- decía gritando

-Profesor calme, todo va a estar bien- dijo Draco

-Si tiene que tener calma profesor esto se tarda y no le van a decir nada tiene que guardar la calma, se lo que se siente no saber nada de su esposa, pero tiene que calmarse- dijo Harry, si Harry ya tenía un hijo James Sirius Potter, Ginny había quedado embarazada antes de la boda, nadie sabía nada ya que ella no se había sentido mal, hasta que un día se fue a hacer un chequeo general como siempre y le había salido que tenía 3 meses de embarazo, y ya había venido al mundo un pequeñín, que estaba con su mama, obvio ellos ya estaban casados ya eran marido y mujer, antes de que naciera el pequeño James, él era ahijado de George Weasley y su esposa

-Si tranquilo profesor todo estará bien- dijo Ginny

-Familiares de la Señora Snape- dijo un doctor

-Si yo soy su esposo- dijo Severus

-Ah el afortunado papa, venga ya puede pasar a ver a su esposa y a su bebe

-¿fue niño, como están los dos?- preguntaba un ilusionado Severus

-sí, es un bebe muy sano, nació perfectamente y su esposa está muy bien

Todos gritaban de emoción ya había nacido él bebe, y era un niño

16 AÑOS DESPUES…

-Mama apúrate que nos va a dejar el tren- gritaba un niña de cabello negro azabache, muy bonita de 14 años desde la sala de su casa

-Si ya voy cariño espérame- gritaba una Hermione muy apurada desde su habitación

-Hay como se tarda mi mama, papa dile que se apure- decía Elieen, Lucas solo reía, era un chico muy guapo, tenía el cabello chino, color castaño, tenía los ojos color negro, era alto y de piel clara, con unas ligeras chapas.

Severus solo veía divertido la escena junto con su hijo Lucas quien ya se había acostumbrado a que su madre se tardara, pero Elieen a pesar de que lo sabía aun así seguía desesperándose, y el más pequeño de los Snape, Fabrizio estaba sentado esperando, él era el más serio de los tres hermanos, pero eso no le quitaba que tenía sus momentos de alegría y que a veces hacia bromas el también sin darse cuenta y cuando lo hacia reía el también.

-Vamos mama apúrate que Elieen está desesperada- decía Lucas riendo

-Venga no le griten a mama, ya bajara-decía Fabrizio o Fabo como le decían sus padres de cariño

-Si ya, ya voy cariño- decía bajando las escaleras Herms

-Haber yo te ayudo con las maletas mama- decía Lucas, era un joven muy educado y caballeroso, su padre lo había enseñado a que respetara a todos mucho más a la mujeres, que si alguien las ofendía que las defendiera sobre todo si le faltaban el respeto a su hermana, él había aprendido a ser igual de caballeroso que su papa, y era así con su hermana y con su mama, al igual que a Fabrizio, los dos eran iguales, excepto por el carácter serio de Fabrizio, Lucas era más risueño, alegre, pero tenía su carácter, Elieen era desesperada, pero era muy linda, se parecía mucho a su madre al igual que Lucas, la única diferencia es que Elieen tenía el carácter de Severus multiplicado por 1000%, se enojaba y podía ser peor que su padre, y Fabrizio era su padre en todo completamente, era el único de los tres que se parecía en físico a Severus.

-Vamos amor - le decía Herms a Severus, mientras se acercaba para darle un beso a este que se paraba de la sala.

Severus y Hermione a los dos años de haber tenido a Lucas habían tenido otro bebe, pero esta vez era niña y se llama Hermione Elieen, después de 3 años tuvieron a Fabrizio

Hermione ahora trabajaba en Hogwarts, le ofrecieron el puesto de Maestra de Pociones, Severus era profesor de DCAO, trabajan los dos juntos desde que Fabrizio entro a Hogwarts.

Los niños eran unos estudiantes excelentes, los tres habían sacado la inteligencia de sus padres, eran los mejores, Severus pensaba que cuando terminaran sus hijos el colegio, los tres saldrían con mejores calificaciones que Hermione y el, pero no sabía, Hermione era hasta la fecha la mejor bruja de su edad.

Hermione se adelantó con los niños a ayudarles, el ya iba a salir pero los observaba desde la puerta como se subían, como acomodaban todo, como Lucas como caballero que era, le abría la puerta a su hermana y a su mama, fabo le ayudaba a subir los baúles.

El solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa, era la familia más hermosa de todo el mundo obviamente para él, con peleas, con problemas, pero también con felicidad y sobre todo con un amor maravilloso. Cerro la puerta y subió al carro, ahí estaba Harry, estaba esperándolos, el los llevaría y después regresaría el carro a su casa. Durante el camino todos iban platicando con Harry de cómo le iba en el ministerio, Harry era padrino de Elieen.

Llegaron a la estación y empezaron a bajar las cosas, atravesaron el muro y ahí estaban Lavender y Ron despidiendo a su hijo, se llama Billius, él se parecía a Ron. El después de unos años regreso y pidió perdón a Hermione por lo que había ocasionado y se alegraba de ver que se habían casado, aunque ron aún no se llevaba con Severus, Hermione le hablaba ya un poco como antes, aunque aún tenía el resentimiento, Ginny estaba ahí con James, Albus Severus y con su hija Lily Luna, llego Harry a acompañar a Ginny, ahí estaban despidiéndolos a los dos chicos que partían, Lily aun no iba, también estaba Draco con su hijo Scorpius despidiéndose de su esposa, Draco también trabajaría en Hogwarts y ahora su hijo entraría en dicho colegio.

-Padrino- grito Scorpius y saludo a Severus

Hermione y Severus eran padrinos de Scorpius, Lucas fue a saludar a su padrino antes de subir.

-Hola padrino- dijo Lucas con una sonrisa que era la misma de su madre, Severus lo vio con una sonrisa

-Hola hijo como estas- dijo Draco sonriéndole y abrazando a su ahijado  
-Bien Padrino ¿y tú?-dijo Lucas separándose de su padrino  
-Bien hijo gracias

-Hola Lucas- dijo Scorpius llegando de dejar sus cosas en el tren  
-Hola Scorpius - dijo Lucas dándole una abrazo al pequeño-Bien vente Scorpius, vamos a subirnos, los esperamos arriba- decía Lucas tomando al pequeño Scorpius del hombro y llevándoselo

-Adiós, te mandare una carta en cuanto me asignen de casa, te quiero mama - decía Scorpius, su madre solo le hacía señas con la mano, Scorpius se subió al tren con Lucas

-Como si no supiéramos en que casa quedara ¿a que no Draco?-decía Severus con una sonrisa

-Slytherin-dijeron Severus y Draco al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa

-No, no, quedara en Gryffindor mi hermoso ahijado- decía Hermione con una sonrisa

-Bueno en el que sea, el será un estupendo Slytherin o un Gryffindor- decía Draco riendo

Hermione era Jefa de Gryffindor, y Severus era de Slytherin.

-Bien pues subamos- dijo Severus tomando a Hermione de la cintura

-Si vamos cariño- le decía Hermione a Elieen quien se despedía de sus padrinos Harry y Ginny

-ya voy, ya voy mama- decía Elieen, Fabrizio no tenía a sus padrinos ahí, porque Hermione y Severus habían acordado que Melissa y su esposo Simon fueran los padrinos de Fabrizio, Melissa se había vuelto muy amiga de Hermione después de todo ella los ayudo a volver a estar juntos.

Todos subieron al tren y les decían adiós a los que se quedaban en la estación, iban todos platicando, Severus veía lo felices que iban sus hijos con sus uniformes nuevos diciéndole a Scorpius lo maravilloso que era Hogwarts.

-Slytherin es mejor Lucas, acéptalo- decía Elieen en broma, ella había quedado en Slytherin como su padre, aparte le encantaba darle gusto a su padre ya que él era su adoración, también adoraba a su madre, pero su papa era su joya de la corona

-Claro que no-decía Lucas viendo a su madre-¿verdad que el mejor es Gryffindor mama?

-Claro que sí, pero los testarudos no lo aceptan, los Gryffindor somos valientes, guapos e inteligentes-dijo viendo a Severus y a sus otros dos hijos

Draco solo reía de la cara que tenía su hijo, al no saber a quién hacerle caso.

-Los Slytherin somos astutos, leales y sobre todo los más inteligentes, y no cabe duda que guapos-dijo Draco sonriendo

-De eso no cabe duda-dijo Severus riendo ligeramente

-Eso tío muy bien-dijo Elieen con una sonrisa, para los tres chicos, Draco era su tío, pero claro que de Lucas era su padrino

-Sí, tío tiene razón, somos los mejores, además somos sexies-dijo Fabrizio uniéndose a la batalla poniendo cara de galán

-Yo soy guapo y sexie, tengo que ser Slytherin-dijo Scorpius, todos rieron con el comentario y hasta el propio Scorpius se atacó de la risa.

-Claro que no, Gryffindor es mejor - decía Alan calmándose de reír, y siguió el juego con una sonrisa, él había quedado en Gryffindor, él era más apegado a su mama, pero su padre también era su adoración, sus dos padres era su vida, al igual que sus hermanos, al igual Fabrizio, la familia era una envidia, muchos quisieran tener una así, se amaban, y eran muy unidos, resolvían todo juntos, si se metían con uno, se metían con todos

Hermione solo iba abrazada con Severus viendo la escena, con una sonrisa al igual que él, después de los dos haber aportado lo suyo.

-Vamos chicos el sombrero ya decidirá qué casa le toca a Scorpius- decía Hermione, y con esto la guerra termino, después de un rato de ir en el tren platicando, los más pequeños quedaron dormidos, iban viendo el paisaje, los chicos se habían quedado dormidos al igual que Draco, solo iban despiertos Hermione y Severus.

-Hermione- dijo Severus en un susurro

-Mande-dijo volteándolo a ver

-Te amo- dijo Severus dándole un beso a Herms en la mejilla sin dejar de ver por la ventana

-Yo también mi amor- dijo Herms volteando a ver a los chicos, y Severus hizo lo mismo, Lucas iba a abrazando a su hermana y a su hermano, iban tapados con una manta hacia últimamente frio en esos días, ella iba recostada en su hombro, y él había recostado su cabeza en la de ella, Fabrizio iba recargado en él, Draco del otro lado abrazando a su hijo igual muy dormidos, Herms solo sonrió

-Los amo, a ti y a mis hijos, son mi vida Herms- dijo Severus volteándola y besándola, ella correspondió al beso, cuando se separaron volvieron a ver el paisaje abrazados.

-¿Despues de todo este tiempo sigues amándome Herms? ¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto si eres mi vida, ¿y tú? ¿Aún me amas?

-Herms hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser la mujer que amo-dijo Snape y Hermione lo vio con interrogación, el volteo con una sonría- dejaste de ser la mujer que amo, para convertirte el amor de mi vida, en mi vida Hermione-dijo Severus con una sonrisa, Hermione lo beso y de nuevo lo abrazo para ver junto a él el paisaje que se mostraba por la ventana del tren, tenían una familia hermosa, habían superado una de las pruebas más difíciles para su amor, y ahora estaban juntos y felices con tres hermosos hijos, que más podrían pedir… Siempre estarían juntos, para Hermione él era su vida, y Severus no podría vivir sin Hermione, eran almas gemelas, si mil mentiras no los pudieron alejar una vez, no lo harán nunca…

FIN

….

MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS, ME DA ALEGRIA LLEGAR AL FIN DE ESTA, ES UN LOGRO MAS, Y COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO COMENTARIOS. LOS QUIERO A CADA UNO DE USTEDES QUE LEEN.


End file.
